


Fly free from your past

by TrixiBell15 (MarvelWriter2006)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Hidden Talents, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other powers, Red Room (Marvel), Secret Past, Stark Towers, Steve and Natasha are partners, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/TrixiBell15
Summary: Steve and Natasha always get along better than they should. No-one knows why, but an attack on new york from a witch could show a hidden side that no-one was meant to discover...Includes a new planet, new powers and a new language! For the new language, everything is written as it sounds in brackets after the word.Some may not like this as it creates Steve and Natasha very new characters.





	Fly free from your past

"Steeeeeeve! Is it dinner yet? I'm huuuungry!" Clint whined and flipped into the beam hanging from the ceiling. His legs hooked over and he dropped upside down into Tony's face. Tony definitely did not squeal like a girl, no matter if that's what everyone else says, he didn't!

Steve sighed from the kitchen. He and Natasha had been preparing dinner for the team as they lost the bet. They really just wanted to cook food from their home, so they deliberately lost the bet. He turned to Natasha.

"Is the ᏦᎥᏖᎧᏗᎷᏗᏝᏗfinished yet?" (ᏦᎥᏖᎧᏗᎷᏗᏝᏗ is a type of meat from a ᏦᎥᏖᎧ ( pronounced Ki - toe) that lived on the duo's home planet and is pronounced Ki - toe - mah - lah) Steve asked in ᏒᎥᏉᏋᏒᏋᎴᏋᎷᏗᏠᎥᎤᏬᏋ (Ree vier dess Mage ee qu e) the native language of ፈᏋᏁᏖᏋᏒ (Ken terrin lah)


End file.
